


Teal Eyes

by texting_fangirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eren fluff, Eren tells you it's going to be alright, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Innocent Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Short Drabble, but in a non-sexual way, can be female and male reader, genderless reader, happy fuzzy feel good, non sexual, sitting on Eren's lap, some kisses and hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texting_fangirl/pseuds/texting_fangirl
Summary: Eren tells the Reader everything is going to be alright.plotless fluff for times in which you need someone to pat your head and tell you everything's going to be fine.Can be set in the original world, modern AU, endverse AU... it's up to you and your imagination.Genderless Reader





	Teal Eyes

* * *

 

 

Teal eyes, wide and almost innocent, stared up into yours.

A sharp intake of air, followed by your hands rising and gently placing themselves on both sides of his head, thumbs stroking over the velvety soft skin on his cheeks.  
The boy exhaled an dropped his eyes, his right hand coming up to cover yours as he relaxed under your fingers and softly leaned into your touch.  
The muscles in his legs twitched, and the inner sides of his knees briefly touched yours, standing in between them, as he readjusted his position on the bed.  
He looked up.

The usual grin he wore had fallen away an eternity ago, and the serious, almost grave expression he wore now made him look so much more older than he was. Eren leaned forward, just a bit, tilted his head upward to keep your gaze and his eyes searched for your face in means of trying to find answers, or reason.  
Found none, and he softly exhaled.

From your position above him you could study his face, take in every stray hair in his eyebrows, every soft line of worry that began to etch into his face’s skin.  
You tilted your head to the side as your eyes came to rest on the thin lips that so often curved into happy smiles that could’ve lit up the skies on a rainy day.  
His fingers, thin and bony, covering yours with ease, tightened over your hand still cupping his cheek, and when your view flickered up to his eyes you saw the irises dilated as he bit down on his lower lip softly.  
You didn’t have to bend down too low before your lips met his.

Your hands slipped past his ears, into the smooth strands of dark hair, while his own reflexively clung into the fabric over your hips, tugging you closer, until your knees and thighs met with the edge of the wooden frame and the curve of your back got too bad to hold for much longer.  
The kiss was open mouthed, needy; moments where you were connected for barely a heartbeat before another kiss would last seconds that felt endless.  
Eren was stretching up to meet you, as far as he could, and actively chased your lips whenever you gave him free.  
His hands slid down, over the your butt to where thighs started and lower still, until his palms rested above the back of your knee and he only had to gently tug. Your legs gave away easily, folded as you sat down on his lap and he finally could wrap his arms around you fully.  
Eren, closer to your head, took the advantage of it and nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck, soft lips pressing chaste kisses there before they opened and he breathed out warm air on the thin skin.

Your own lips, roughly on one height with his ear, pressed a kiss to the end of his cheekbone, then into the softest part of his cheek.  
The flesh was squishy there, the skin smooth, and you kept your mouth firmly pressed into the dent of some moments longer.

The innocent kiss to his cheek lasted so long Eren was forced to still his hands that had begun to hold you even closer than before, and you did pull away, curious deep green eyes blinked up to you.  
With another sigh you rested your forehead against his, feeling the heated moment subsiding until all that was left was the closeness and safety of his arms.  
He gently let himself fall back on the bed, pulling you with him, understanding that what you were seeking was more than a connection of bodies, was closer, more intimate, in a way. He didn’t press you, and you settled into his side, a leg draped over his middle and an arm over his chest, your head on his shoulder.

"Everything will be alright.” He whispered, and you blinked up at him, silently asking why he knew you so well. Eren glanced down, a gentle smile on his lips that had been attacked so viciously before. “I’m here.” He mumbled into your hair as he turned on his side to pull you into a real hug, a hand in your hair, the other on the small of your back, and you felt protected.

Safe, like you hadn’t felt for quite some time.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> rly short drabble written on my phone for your daily dose of fluffy comfort


End file.
